La Fin de l'Eclipse
by Faikitty
Summary: Work is always more important than fun, but Hirato can be extremely convincing at times. Hirato/Akari.


**A/N:** Well, would you look at that. I finally finished a fic of Hirato and Akari having sex. It's about time. Hope it was worth the wait.

Azii, this is an extremely belated birthday present for you. I'm sorry for a number of things, but I do hope you like this.

In my mind, this takes place after they've begun having sex but before they enter a proper relationship. You can place it wherever you want, though. Also, the title is taken from their anime character duet. If you haven't heard it, look it up immediately. It's... god. No words.

.

.

.

* * *

Hirato is utterly insufferable at times. For all the responsibility he has, he seems incapable of giving others time to do their jobs properly.

Even when Akari thinks they've found a compromise, they haven't really.

_If you'll at least keep me company in my room, I'll let you do your work at my desk_.

That was the deal. Akari doesn't know why he believed him in the first place. He manages to write all of three sentences of a report before he hears the captain creep up behind him.

"Akari-san," Hirato sings quietly, draping his arms languidly over the doctor's shoulders.

"No" is Akari's short response. Hirato frowns and rests his chin atop Akari's head. "I have work to do. I thought we agreed that you would let me do my work if I would come in here."

"Ah, but I never said _when_ you could do your work," Hirato returns evenly, tugging lightly on Akari's earlobe with his teeth. "You ought to do it later."

"I _can't_," Akari mutters with thinly concealed annoyance, and Hirato sighs and removes his arms. Akari watches from the corner of his eye as Hirato sits on the edge of the bed. When he slides off his jacket and starts to unbutton his white shirt, Akari doesn't manage to drag his eyes away before Hirato catches his glance.

Lovely.

Hirato is beside him again in a heartbeat, now only half-dressed and with a mocking eyebrow raised. "Watching me is doing your work?" he asks, voice low and rumbling, and Akari's eyes meet Hirato's until he's forced to look away in a flush of sudden damnable shyness.

A finger threads through Akari's tie and loosens it, and Hirato's eyes are taunting, lips quirked up in a silent dare. _Make me stop_. Akari _knows_ he could put an end to this nonsense now. All it would take is a certain expression and his fingers around Hirato's wrist. He really _should_ stop the other man before he's pulled in, stop Hirato before things get any heavier.

Hirato's fingers walk down Akari's tie, and he leans in to brush his lips against the other man's ear. His voice is a coarse whisper as his hands rake down Akari's sides and his fingers play along the doctor's waist. "Just how much control do you have, my dear Akari-san?"

Not as much as he pretends to have, apparently.

They land amid the pillows with a soft thud, any and all cushions kicked to the floor within seconds. Hirato's smirk is an amused one; for all Akari may play the controlled physician, he's all too easily brought to his knees.

Hirato's eyes are full of hunger as Akari meets them, gaze almost carnivorous in the low light. His breath is hot as it hits Akari's lips, and ah, there's the familiar feeling of teeth against them. It's just enough to elicit a low moan from the doctor. Every touch goes straight through him, and it takes _far_ too long for their clothes to come off. Hirato is irritatingly slow about it, taking his time and planting kisses down Akari's neck and chest as his skin is bared, kisses that are just hard enough to leave little bruises.

Akari is the first to grow impatient with the game, irritated with being treated like some fragile little thing. "You won't break me, you know," he complains breathlessly, eyes shut tight as Hirato nips at his neck. He can feel Hirato chuckle into his skin, and the touch of lips against his own is his answer. Hirato's fingers are splayed across Akari's abdomen, one hand remaining on his chest. Akari's eyes lid as Hirato palms his cock, and his own hands reach for something to hold and settle on Hirato's. He thumbs the tip, already slick and dripping hot down his fingers, the feeling of wetness making his cock twitch in the other man's grasp.

"I won't break you," Hirato agrees, lips pressed to his neck, "but you'll certainly feel like it in the morning." He moves his hands from Akari's cock, brushing them along his inner thighs instead. Akari automatically ruts up into his hands as they wander back, but Hirato brings them back down along his sides, teasing him with the light movements.

"If you're going to do it, do it properly," Akari mutters, his own hand ceasing its movements in favor of tugging on Hirato's hair to bring his head in closer. He bites at Hirato's lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make the other man flinch.

Hirato frowns at him. "Don't be so impatient," he says with a catlike smile, and black covers Akari's vision. His first impulse is to snatch off the fabric covering his eyes, but something stops him. "You surely don't want it to end so quickly. I think this is _far_ better than work."

It's an odd sensation, not being able to see, not knowing where his lover will attack next. Akari's skin crawls in anticipation, each light touch making him start slightly. Hirato's lips wander south, leaving small bites along his collarbone and letting his tongue brush lightly over his nipples. His large hands rake down the blindfolded man's sides to cup his ass. His palms brush over Akari's thighs as his head goes down.

Suddenly, the feeling of hands and lips on Akari's skin is gone. He reaches out a hand into the darkness, hoping to find some body part to latch onto.

It doesn't work, but honestly, it doesn't _need_ to, as the warmth of Hirato's mouth covers his cock in the next second. It's surprising enough that his body goes rigid, pushing his cock deeper into the captain's mouth. Hirato pulls back slightly as Akari relaxes, a gossamer thin thread still connecting him to Akari's skin. "Miss me that much? I was hardly gone for ten seconds." Akari can practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

His attempts at speech are cut off with an embarrassingly shameless moan as Hirato takes him in his mouth once more. Akari's fingers tangle with Hirato's hair, and he would apologize for how it _must_ hurt to have him tugging like that if it didn't feel so damn good. Hirato's tongue lingers on the tip as he pulls his mouth away. He licks sloppily, making a muffled sound of wanting, then heads down the sides of the shaft. Akari fights back a groan of satisfaction as Hirato lets his cock fill his mouth again while, at the same time, spreading his legs wider and pressing a slicked finger against his ass. "So that's why you disappeared," Akari manages to breathe, though it all comes out as a single word. Hirato doesn't answer, and the doctor prefers it that way. His response is only to slide in a finger, then two, his mouth still being put to too good of use to speak. Between the smooth movements of his hands and his head, Akari hardly has a chance to catch his breath. He halfway wonders how _Hirato_ is able to breathe, but any thoughts he has are quickly erased by pleasure. He fights the urge to push himself deeper into Hirato's throat, in all the way, but his hips seem to move on their own.

Akari is grateful he's in bed instead of standing, because if he weren't, his knees would have buckled and thrown him forward. As it is, his toes curl and his fingers twist in Hirato's hair as the man swallows all of him at once with no complaints. Hirato _knows_ he's good at this, Akari is sure of that. But his self-satisfaction is warranted. He can feel Hirato's hot breath against the base of his cock, and he can hear the husky, quiet groan low in the Hirato's throat as he draws back. Akari reaches up and rips away the blindfold, knowing full well that Hirato looks like an absolute prize right now. And he does. His face is flushed both with effort and desire, and when he realizes he's being watched, he flicks his gaze upward to meet Akari's eyes. He holds them even as he takes Akari in full again, breathing heavily through his nose. Akari doesn't want to look away, but his eyes roll back in pleasure in spite of himself. Hirato's cheeks hollow as he draws back, and then he releases Akari, letting his lips linger and sending a tremor down Akari's spine that pools in his stomach.

Akari doesn't bother letting Hirato speak when the captain sits up and opens his mouth. He rises quickly and kisses him roughly. "Hurry up," he orders impatiently, lips pressed to his ear. His tongue runs along its edge, and he's rewarded with a hitch of Hirato's breath.

_Hm, that's more like it_. He pushes Hirato onto his back and positions himself over the dark haired man's cock. He lowers himself slowly and feels a flash of pain when he's first entered, and _god_, he'd have thought he'd get used to it by now, but Hirato is _big_.

Not that he's complaining.

Hirato's thick cock feels _good_ inside of him. The captain has a talent for hitting the right spots, and when his cock seems to fill all of Akari, it isn't really a surprise. Akari tosses his head back as he begins to move, and Hirato's hands land on his hips, his long fingers clutching tight as he exhales through his teeth with a hiss. "I like this view," he breathes huskily.

The sound of Hirato's voice saturated with lust shouldn't go straight to his cock like that, but damned if it doesn't. The movement of Akari's hips quickens, and Hirato's eyelids flutter as the other man clenches him all the more tightly. The captain's hands slide up Akari's sides to close around his back, and he slowly rises until his face in inches from Akari's.

The sudden change in angles makes Akari freeze, his legs wrapping around Hirato as his eyes close. "Ah, what are you—?" He's silenced with a heated kiss and eased onto his back.

"I prefer it like this. I can see your face better this way," Hirato murmurs into his ear. Akari's thighs spread wider automatically at the other man's touch, giving him room enough to do as he pleases, and so he does.

The entry is easier this time, less painful but still with enough of a catch to make him tense up. He feels as if he might break in the best way.

"I wonder if your nurses ever think you could be like this. Such a slender, lewd body…" Hirato croons, his fingers running along Akari's cock even as he takes him like this. How the hell the captain manages to be so talented with every part of his body… Akari's head falls back as Hirato hits perfectly, a moan leaving his lips.

However slowly Hirato may have gone at the beginning, he's far from gentle now. Akari practically _writhes_ on his cock, trying in vain to keeps some semblance of composure. But with Hirato's scent all around him and his cock filling him up, it's impossible. He isn't entirely sure how he's supposed to last more than five seconds like this, and he wouldn't really mind if he didn't.

Sometimes, it's best to just sit back and enjoy it.

"I want to hear my name," Hirato growls in his ear with a quiet groan. "Say it." Akari twists away, face flushed, unable to catch his breath enough to say much of anything. When his lips open enough for any sound to get out, it's a staggered moan.

Akari swallows hard and covers his mouth with the back of his hand. He mutters the name into his skin, and Hirato drives into him hard enough to make him gasp. His back arches and his hand leaves his lips to reach toward Hirato, clamping around the other man's arm and leaving crescent-shaped indentations in his skin. "Hi…rato…" It's a series of syllables, barely audible and hardly a name, but it brings a smirk to Hirato's face.

"That's a good Akari-san," he murmurs as he slides forward, all the way, then _almost_ back out, then in again. Each thrust makes Akari's breath stop in his throat, and Hirato's hand wrapped around his throbbing cock is almost too much to bear. "Fuck…"

When Hirato comes inside of him, it finally pushes Akari over the edge. He doesn't recognize the voice that comes out of his mouth, but it sure as hell isn't his own. It's a low whine, almost pained because all he can feel is white hot pleasure. He spills over his abdomen, his limbs quivering slightly as the feeling floods his veins.

It leaves him entirely spent, and he spends a good minute trying to slow his breathing next to Hirato, who lies on his side with a look of worn out satisfaction. Akari leans back against the pillow and glances at his lover. "No need to look so proud of yourself," he says halfheartedly, too tired for their usual sarcastic exchanges.

Hirato smiles, a rare, honest smile, and strokes Akari's hair out of his eyes. "Better than work, right?" he remarks. He places a gentle kiss on the doctor's still flushed cheek.

Work. Right. That still has to be done. Akari rises with a grimace, his muscles all screaming in protest, and he sees mottled bruises on his skin from carelessly firm fingers and teeth. He'll be wearing long sleeves shirts for a month from this mess. He hears Hirato breathe out slowly and makes a soft, apologetic noise. Akari curses mentally, wishing he hadn't let Hirato see the marks he left. Hirato may be annoying, but Akari knows he still hates causing him pain.

Akari rolls his shoulders and stands, and Hirato frowns at him, casting him eyes like a puppy. "Come on. You don't want to stay and cuddle?" he teases, obviously not really expecting him to, and Akari snorts.

Yes, because _that's_ fitting. Cuddling after sex isn't exactly a normal part of their relationship. And with so much work to do, he couldn't even stay if he wanted to.

Then again…

Akari glances back at Hirato, who has flipped onto his back and his staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. Somehow, he really does look uncannily like an abandoned puppy, one who has grown used to his owner leaving but who is still saddened by it.

"…I guess there's no harm in it once in awhile," Akari admits, letting himself fall back into the bed. He sidles back up to Hirato and lets his head rest against the captain's chest. Hirato tenses in surprise for a moment then eases up, his arm falling over Akari's shoulders and pulling him in closer. They aren't exactly used to this, to staying in such close proximity, so Akari is a bit surprised at Hirato's affection. It's nice, though. Very much so.

Akari closes his eyes and listens to the beating of Hirato's heart, using it to push out the remaining thoughts of work.

This is better anyway.


End file.
